Bad Luck For Love
by qwertywrites
Summary: John and Mimi are both misunderstood because of their parenthood and Nico seems to be the only one to understand the two. The three end up in some messy business with S.H.I.E.L.D. and run away to find that they are taken in by the avengers. Each character is scarred by their past and don't when will be the point they snap. Lots of OCs. GETTING REWRITTEN!
1. Why is a bird lady attacking me?

**A.N.- This is my first fan fiction ever so I really hope you like it. If there are any mistakes you may seem to notice and want to alert me about feel free to review. This story is set after **_**The Last Olympian**_**, but before **_**The Lost Hero**_**. I also apologize for the beginning being slow.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with P.J.O. or The Avengers**

John P.O.V.

I have to admit it this week was pretty weird with the fact that I am now talking to a goat boy, but before I go on let's go to where my week starts and introducing myself. My name is John my age is 13 and I don't really have a last name because when I was born I thrown into the streets. I also have ADHD and dyslexia, and I live with a foster family that I just got transferred to. My foster parents look really young as in 17 young, but they claim they just got married young and wanted to help kids like me find a good family. My dad's name is Percy. He has messy raven black hair and stunning sea green eyes while my mother has curly blonde hair and grey eyes. Her name is Annabeth. It was during dismissal at school Monday when we just came back from spring break that my week went crazy. Mimi, a girl in my class, comes up and sits next to me. There was about five minutes of awkward silence, and I realized she trying to say something to start the conversation. The unusual part of this that there are three things wrong with the scenario

Mimi is a goodie that would never talk to someone like me

Mimi had always treated me with disgust

Mimi used to be an evil witch but now she is trying to be nice

Mimi finally says," I like your drawing."

I rudely told her," Thanks." Then there was a long awkward silence. Finally my Annabeth was picking me up so before left I looked at my friends then to Mimi and said, "Good luck." I have to admit that I was being very rude but at the moment it was worth it. And her visits to talk to me happened every day. It was finally Friday and I also got to leave school early that day too, but that was when things got messy. Mimi was taking me to the office to get me signed out then she had a conversation about swimming with Percy. Then I realized that Grover, Percy and Annabeth's friend, was here too. That was when everything changed.

Mimi P.O.V.

I'm not sure but I think I have been freaking John out, and Selene is right I am crazy to think that he would like me. I am a weird twelve year old girl that is overprotective of her territory, amazing at listening to other people's conversations, and chews on everything. What would John want from that? He also hates me because I used to have a mean reputation but now I am trying to redeem myself. Selene also says that he is emo but I don't really care about that. His long brown hair and dark eyes just suck me in and I can't resist him. Today I met Annabeth and Percy and I talked to Percy about my hobby for swimming while John was getting checked out of school. That was when a strange woman walked in and I started to act weird. Every nerve in my body was telling me to run and there was a tingly sensation in my back.

That was when I saw Percy staring at the man and mutter to Annabeth," What the Hades is Ms. Dodds doing here."

I whisper back to Percy, "Who is Ms. Dodds?"

Percy P.O.V

Well, Chiron's plan to get John to camp was going pretty well…. until Ms. Dodds showed up. Another weird thing was when this Mimi girl walked in there was some odd things about her.

She had brown eye color that was a bit too golden

I somewhat felt a natural instinctual need to protect her

She was able to her me mumble under my breath from across the room.

In all of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of John yelling," Why is there a bird woman attacking me!"

I was in such a state of shock that what got me to move was the sight of Mimi stab the Fury with a stapler remover and a pen from the office desk. The plan soon backfired and she got clawed in the face. I then uncapped Riptide and killed the Fury in one slash.

Mimi and John had shocked look on their faces so I told them," Come with me we've got to go NOW."

John followed but Mimi glared at and said," Why should I trust a guy with a sword."

That was when I realized her cuts on her face were bleeding out and she passed out on the floor. That made my job of getting her out of here way easier.

On the way out John looks at me and says," I know your about 16 and you're not married to Annabeth. I am also hoping that you will explain what exactly happened."

I reply," I promise that I will explain on the way to camp."

And off we went as far away from that school as fast as we can.

**A.N.- The Avengers will be coming in later in this story so you will have to wait a little longer before they show up**


	2. I Go In a Car With Psycho Demi-Gods

**A.N.- I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of the story and I am sorry it was a little short. If you have any suggestions on what I should write please feel free to review. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own P.J.O. or the Avengers**

John P.O.V.

As we left the guy named Grover was taking his pants off and started to doubt why I am with these psychopaths again. So I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hold up for a second," I say as all eyes turn on me," why I am I going with you nudist, sword bearing, psychos again?" When I said that I grabbed my pocket knife and point it at them

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover turn pale and Annabeth soothingly says, "We are here to help you and if you come with us everything will be explained to you, and Grover he is a satyr, half- goat and half- human, so he is not nudist."

I had to think for a second and see if I trusted them then my two consciences kicked in. One has a chill giving voice and the other one has a warmer soothing sound.

"_They will destroy all that you have if you go with them and they will betray you too until all that is left of you is a bag of bones and your life will never be the same"_ hissed the one that gave me the chills. The warmer voice objected with," It_ is true that your life will never be the same if you go with them, but when has it been normal? These soon to be friends mean no harm, but there will be sorrow to you. With the sorrow always comes a hidden light and in this path of going with Perseus you may find the peace that you longed." _I had gotten the message that one way or another things will be different, but something in my gut told me that I should take a chance.

"Fine," I stubbornly said," but if you do anything to hurt me I will never ever forgive and forget."

A smile turned to Percy's face and he said," Alright then, let's go before the cops arrive."

I then had a feeling in my gut that things were going to get rough.

3rd person P.O.V.

"Director Fury, Jackson just had another blow up at a school in Kissimmee, Florida" said Agent Hill.

Fury responds," We will have to mark him as a possible threat and have him monitored at all times."

"Yes sir," replies Agent Hill.

Percy P.O.V

I have a suspicion that the fates wanted me to go insane trying to tell this kid about half-bloods.

Even worse was the fact that Mimi's cuts were bleeding badly and we didn't know what the heck we should do. Normal demi-gods would think to put nectar on it, but the problem is that Annabeth, Grover, nor I sensed a demi-god aurora. I did sense an aurora on her but it was a faint one that was giving me the idea that she wasn't a demi-god. At the same time you hear John panicking about what is going on and I just couldn't take it anymore so I decided to try to explain what was going on for the first time.

"John," I say then all eyes turn on me and everything goes silent, "What do you know about Greek Mythology?"

John replies, "What does that have to do with anything? But to answer your question there are the gods Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, and Athena."

As I hear thunder rumble in the distance I warn John, "Names have power so I recommend to not use them too much, and all those Greek myths are real, John."

John looks very confused and looks at me and asks, "What does Greek myths have to do with me, what attacked us, and can you prove your point?"

He had a weird emotion on his face like we were psychos, but his emotion also looked like he believed me, and on my right I see Grover and Annabeth not bothering to help and trying not to laugh at me. "John, you have to do with Greek myths because you are a son of a god and a human which makes you a demi-god, half-human and half-god. What attacked us was a fury, and here I'll prove it."

I get water out of my cup and splash it at his face as I say, "See, I am a son of Poseidon so I control water." After that the whole car ride there was silent. I was also worrying if Mimi was going to make it to camp.

Mimi P.O.V.

All I remembered was a bird woman and collapsing on the floor ,and now I am on a bed getting spoon fed chicken wings? And are those chicken wings made from the bird Percy slaughtered… with a sword? I need some serious explaining like right now. I try to move but it's not working all I manage to do is open my eyes and talk very softly.

"What happened," I mutter," and where's Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and most importantly where's John?"

I see a man in a wheelchair come in and say, "Calm down child, your friends are safe and you need to rest."

I had a feeling I could trust this guy so I fell back asleep letting all my questions wonder in my head for later.

*******Line Break***

I wake up to see that there is no one in the room that I am in. This is the perfect way to escape out of here. I get up and stumble out the door and regain my balance then I make a break for it. Before I could do anything else Annabeth grabbed me and said, "Going somewhere."

I felt provoked and said, "Heck yeah. Anywhere but here if you don't start explaining."

I am an idiot. I ruined my plan and lost John. How can things get any worse? Oh yeah, you can get manhandled by Annabeth back where you woke up at. Man I need to plan things out better because this getaway is a total disaster. I am not going to put this out on Annabeth because she seems like a nice person I will put out on whoever is in charge of this system.

"WHAT. IS. GOING. ON!" I exclaim with all my might.

"Whoa there take a chill pill you are in safe hands," says Percy as he walks through the door.

"How does that answer my question!" I yell out to him. I did realize that I am freaking out, it is just that I am a little sensitive of my Aunt's death, and I have a feeling that they have something to do with it.

A man in wheelchair came in and explained that I am a demi-god. I really didn't know that my life could've gotten even more screwed up.

**A.N. I am sorry that the Avengers are not in the story for a while, but they will be. I hope you liked this chapter and review.**


	3. Get Ready for Capture the Flag

**A.N.-This chapter will have some of the Avengers in it. I am so sorry if I mix up the order of ways Percy gets kicked out of school. I you do notice anything please review so that I can fix it when I will edit this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own P.J.O. or the Avengers**

Bruce P.O.V.

This day is officially the worst day ever for work with the Avengers. After the war with the aliens I would think that Fury would give us a break, but no we have to go on wild goose chase for this sixteen year old kid.

Fury walks in the meeting room, slaps the file on the table, and says, "Here is the Jackson's file."

I grab the file and no one else decides to fight over it. That is what sucks about living in the tower because they're always scared that I'm going to rage out. I decide to read his file out loud,

"Name: Perseus, Percy, Jackson

Mom: Sally Blofis

Dad: .

Step Dads: Gabe Ugliano- Missing, Paul Blofis

Threat Status: Blew up school bus with a war cannon, Nationwide manhunt for when he was twelve, Blew up a hole in the Missouri Arch, Blew up school gym, Took part in a child kidnapping, Blew up band room."

"How can I kid this young do that much!" exclaimed Steve.

Tony puts a grin on his face and says," I think I like this kid."

"To answer your question Steve," Natasha says as she grabs the file," he is ADHD and dyslexic."

"How old is he now?" asks Clint.

"The file says that he is now sixteen." I reply

Fury comes back and shows us a picture of him. He had stunning sea green eyes and messy raven black hair. His smile shows that he is a care free person. Something in my mind is asking how he could've done all this stuff. I also realized that Thor looks like he knows this kid and is about to burst out laughing.

Fury say, "I want you to go out and look around New York and if you see him or anyone that looks like they might be related to him take them in because S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to do some questioning."

Thor bursts out laughing and says, "One doesn't simply catch THE Perseus Jackson so easily."

If Thor says this will be hard than I have a feeling we won't really catch him.

John P.O.V.

Gods everybody at camp now hates me. Ever since my claiming I am the most unwanted person and I don't even have my own cabin. Maybe that is because I am a demi-titan son of Tartaurus. They act like I am some sort of monster that'll kill them if I touch them. The only one who seems to get me is Percy. Another one of my problems is that I feel so guilty because I was always rude to Mimi and she almost died right next to me. I was just chilling in my cabin when in all of a sudden Percy barges in.

"Dude," he exclaims, "Mimi is awake!"

I not being excited replied, "And what is so special about that?"

"Mimi isn't really a demi-god, she is a daughter of Lycon which technically makes her a ware-wolf, but my father took pity on her so she is in Poseidon's domain."

I acted like I didn't care, but on the inside I was happy that Mimi got herself a life at camp. Then I realized how her dad is villain in Greek mythology. Percy must've seen my facial expression because he said, "Yeah, it might be a little hard for capture the flag tonight she's supposed to be on my team and Thalia is it too."

I was going to feel bad, but she deserved to have no friends because she used to be a jerk. I decide to reply with, "Karma finally decided to hit her, and I also have my own problems right now."

"Sure," said Percy with a disappointed look on his face, "I get that you need your space. See you tonight."

I spent the rest of the time until capture the flag moping around thinking about this day's past events.

Percy P.O.V.

I personally feel really bad for Mimi and John. I was a little mad at John for being a little rude, but I realized that he also had his problems. He reminded me of Nico so I just let him chill off like I usually do with Nico. I went back to my cabin to get ready for capture the flag and help Mimi get ready.

"OH MY FREAKING GODS WHAT IS GOING ON!?" was what I hear Mimi screaming as I walk through the door.

I grab Riptide from my pocket, uncap it, and say, "What is it!?"

"Oh, Percy," Mimi says as she swings around blushing like crazy, "I didn't mean to scare you it's just that I am having trouble with this."

She holds up her hand and I see her nails turning in to claws then back to nails.  
"To stop it you just have to command it with your mind. That is what I do when I control the water," I reply.

She tried the trick and it worked. She hugged me then said, "Let's go kick some demi-god but at capture the flag."

We then went to the armory where my mind was racing on how miserable she might be when she finds out the truth about her dad.

**LINE BREAK**

Mimi and I were walking through the woods to the stream while telling jokes and laughing. All the fun stopped when I hear lightning strike, Thalia yelling, and Mimi howling in pain.

Mimi P.O.V.

Oh gods what just happened! I would want to start cursing at whoever did this, but it seems that I am in too much pain to think. Oh, I forgot to mention the pain. It felt like someone was tearing me apart as the cook my insides. I started screaming because I couldn't take it. In the background all I hear are a bunch of people screaming then I faintly see someone punch Percy. NOONE punches a good friend like that. I let the pain slide, got up, and walked over to break up the fight.

**A.N. - Sorry this took so long to update but I hope you liked it. Please feel free to review.**


	4. Oh Snap!

**A.N.:- I am so sorry if you like Thalia and Jason because this story does not exactly make them good people. I hope you understand this is because Zeus was Lycron mortal enemy so it would only make sense to make them Mimi's enemy. You know how I said that this story takes place after TLO well.. I changed my mind and decided that it will be after the **_**Heroes of Olympus**_** series. Thanks to all who are reading. I was about to discontinue the story but I didn't want to let any of you down.**

**Disclaimer:-I do not own PJO or the Avengers although I hope one day my stories will be as successful as them.**

Mimi P.O.V

She did not just go there! _NO ONE_ slaps Percy in the face and strikes me with lightning without getting away with it. Maybe I should just calm down and talk it out. No need to get violent.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I say

"The facts that you're a wolf spawn."

"Ouch, that hurt. But dude you should take a chill pill and get over your anger management issues."

"_What_ did you just _say_?"

I noticed that she is now fuming and cackling with volts of electricity along with her brother Jason. Not wanting to get shocked again I try to them to calm down at the same time as getting strait to the point. "No need to throw stones. Sorry, but why would you hit Percy? And do you know hitting people with lightning is bad? Bad Thalia, bad girl."

"Ever heard of shut up?"

"MMMMM… I have heard of a dictionary though. And lack of vocabulary. Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Hit the books'?" I reply being the Smart-Alec I am.

"YOU. ARE. DEAD. MEAT." She growls. 'Oh snaps' pass through the crowd as I see that Thalia has way too much backup other than Jason. This is really bad. I then blackout.

John P.O.V

_This_ is something special. I never knew Mimi was that good at dissing.

I was walking to the woods all ready for capture the flag (kudos to Nico) (A.N. don't worry his camp story will come later.)until I saw lightning strike something.

That was when I freaking ran to see that it hit Mimi. Did you know I have a crush on her? Well, during her argument that was when things got bad, really bad. I then ran to Percy to see what to do. Mimi looked really sick or something like that then I came to reasons to see that she was hyperventilating herself also known as a panic attack.

"Dude we've got to stop Thalia." I urge him

"She hit me…" He replied in a trance.

I turn to see that Mimi has now passed out and is glowing.

Nico taps my shoulders and says," We should do something. Only Edward Cullen glows like that." After he says that the glow turn into a flash and she is now a wolf only a 6'0 tall one

"Too late." I reply

The just looked calm until one of those idiot hunters struck her with an arrow. That was when she rampaged and ran away.

Someone from the crowd yelled, "Chiron!"

The old centaur came in with a worried look on his face and said," I feared that this would happen."

After lots of arguing we finally came up with a plan. Pipers was to charmspeak Mimi into calming down and try to bring her back to camp.

Olympus Throne Room Third Person P.O.V.

The gods were arguing over what had just happened over the few weeks ever since the arrival of Mimi and John. Zeus was ordering to kill them all while Hades was complaining that there would be two more unnecessary souls in the underworld. Aphrodite was whining that she wants them to be her next couple while all the others were stating their opinion. Little did they know that there were 4 gods in that room who had a plan that all the other gods were clueless about.


End file.
